Let's Go on Vacation
'Let's Go on Vacation '''is a Barney Home Video that was released on June 4 2009. Plot Barney and the kids are enjoying the fall weather, when Baby Bop arrives with a shower of butterflies. They're flying south for the winter, but Monty the butterfly stops to see Baby Bop again. He seems lonely after his friends have flown away. B.J. and Riff join the group at this point. Barney explains that butterflies migrate to Mexico and suggests that he, Emma, and the other dinos should travel to Mexico. Baby Bop initially suggests against this, but decides to go along with the plan. Using the Travel Book and a little imagination, they travel to Mexico and meet Fernanda and Amorita, who happens to be Emma's pen pal. Baby Bop brings Monty along for the ride and is anxious about the fact they might have to separate ways. During the vacation, Barney and the gang explore the Mexican culture and the Fiesta from the arts to delicious food. After seeing a group of butterflies flying around, Baby Bop realizes that Monty would be happier with his friends. She is really sad about it and Barney helps her feel a bit better about losing her butterfly friend. Amorita promises to keep an eye on Monty and the fiesta starts up once again. Monty passes away leaving Baby Bop to be sad Whitney comforts her and Baby Bop starts to cry. Baby Bop learns Monty was killed by Darth Vader which angers Baby Bop. Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Riff *Emma *Joshua (2 cameos) *Kioko (2 cameos) *Fernan *Amorita *Abuelo﻿ *Amy (Becky Swonke)﻿ *Mr. Brantley (cameo) *Whitney *Beth *Stacy *Darth Vader Song List #Let's Go #It's a Fun, Fun Sunny Day! #I Like Autumn #Three Little Butterflies #What Should I Do #Here We Go Again #Many Ways to Say Friend #The Things I Want to Do #Thinkety Think #You Might Like Something New #Hey, Look at Me! I Can Fly! #Me and My Family #Being Together #Best of Friends #When Tomorrow Comes #Fiesta Song #You Can Count on Me #I Love You #Every Sperm is Sacred #Once Upon a Dream (Reprise) (Finale) Bonus Features #'Pack a Suitcase with Barney '- Tracy, Rusty, and Taylor help Barney pack a suitcase for an imaginary vacation around the world. #'Spanish Sing-Alongs '- Barney sings Mr. Knickerbocker (Bombachito), If All the Raindrops (Si Las Gotas de Lluvia), and I Love You (Te Quiero) in Spanish, along with his friends Ana, Miguel, and Natalia. Dean Wendy sings the Spanish lyrics of Barney songs, while the kids lip sync to the Spanish vocal tracks from Barney y Sus Amigos. #'Travel Checklist '''- Barney narrates a checklist that suggests what a young child should bring on a trip. Trivia *The current Baby Bop costume, which has shorter eyelashes, makes its debut in this video. *A shorter version of this video called Bienvenido, Barney: Mexico was the first episode of Barney & Friends' thirteenth season. *After not being used for eleven years, I Like Autumn returns in this video. *The current Barney costume, which has a wider mouth, Makes Its Debut In this Video. *Darth Vader is the main villain *Whitney and Baby Bop are good friends Category:2009 episodes Category:Barney and Friends Season 13